Choices and Changes
by cckitcat
Summary: This story takes place where the season 6 finale left off. It is a Rogan. Rory is standing at the door and Logan got on the elevator. What happens next? My idea.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please be kind and read. I do not own any of the characters.**

Rory watched as the elevator door closed. She could not believe that he was going to be away for a whole year. What was she doing to do? Her life with Logan was just getting back on track and now he was gone.

After almost loosing him after his accident, she did not want to let go. As much as she wanted him to tell his father to go to hell with his job demands, Rory knew Logan had to be the one to decide to stay. It was very difficult for her not to tell Logan to stay after he asked her during his graduation party but she would not let herself be the one to make decisions for him.

Rory closed the apartment door and went back inside. She wandered aimlessly around the room for several minutes before she sat back down on the bed. She picked up Logan's pillow and it still smelled of his cologne. Rory decided then and there that she would not wash the pillowcase so it would always smell like Logan. After several minutes of sitting and thinking about their last night together, Rory curled up and fell asleep.

The sound of a ringing phone woke Rory from the dead sleep she was in. "Hello?"

"Hi my beautiful daughter. Were you sleeping?"

"No, yea….I'm up. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. Seeing as Logan has probably left for London."

"Mom, its so much harder than I thought it would be. I had all these plans in my head on how I was going to occupy myself while he is gone. All I can think about is how I will be doing all of this alone while he is working so far away. What am I going to do?"

"Hey, this is not like my independent daughter. You can do these things on your own. You will focus on the paper and school. It will help time pass. I'm sure you and Logan will talk on the phone several times a day. It's going to be okay."

"Thanks Mom. You make it seem like its all going to be fine."

"It is Rory. Just concentrate on you for now. How about coming home for a few days so you are not alone in that apartment to think about Logan?"

"Okay. I will get up and pack a few things. See you in a couple of hours."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

Rory hung up her cell phone and crawled out of bed. Okay, this isn't going to be so bad she thought to herself. I can go home for a few days and then concentrate on everything I am doing here. Rory went to her closet and picked out a few things to take home with her. She took a quick shower and was on the road within the hour.

Just as Rory was entering Stars Hollow, her cell phone rang again. The caller ID showed Logan's cell phone number.

"Hey you!"

"Hi Ace. My plane just landed and wanted to check on you."

"I'm okay. How was the flight?"

"Long and bumpy. I miss you already. Tell me this year will fly by."

"I was thinking how long a year really is just after you left. Here's how I see it, we both keep busy and talk as often as we can. Within no time it will be Thanksgiving and you will be on your way home. We can spend the whole time locked away in the apartment."

"You have been busy already. I think I like your way of seeing this situation. I am just going through security so I will call you later. I love you."

"Love you too. Call me soon."

"Bye Ace."

Rory hung up her cell phone. She loved hearing Logan's voice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they talked as much as possible. It wasn't the same as being held by Logan or even kissed by him but she could cope for a while yet.

Rory kept busy for the next couple days. She caught up on her reading and began list of article ideas she has for the Stamford Eagle Gazette. She was going to suggest some new ideas to the editor next week. Since working for them part time, Rory had been given the opportunity to write a wide variety of stories. She even spent time with her mother at the Dragon Fly. Rory knew how much Lorelai loved the inn and wanted very much for her mother to be happy. Lorelai spent the first night telling Rory what happened with Luke. Rory was very saddened to hear they had broken up but she knew her mother couldn't put her life on hold forever. She was hoping that maybe in the future Luke and Lorelai could work things out.

After three days of being at home with her mother, Rory decided it was time to return to New Haven in order to start getting things ready at the Yale Daily News for the summer. Most of the staff would be returning to their hometowns or taking intern jobs at newspapers all around the country. This meant that everything needed to be cleaned up and put away for the summer.

Rory walked into the newsroom and immediately went to her computer. Logan had called that morning and promised he would be calling her again later in the evening. With the time change, that meant about mid-afternoon local time. (I really don't know the time change so I am making it up for the story) She wanted to make sure everything was done so she wouldn't be distracted when he called. Rory looked forward to their evening conversations because Logan would tell her what wacky things he saw in London. It made it seem like he was right there in the room with her. She felt like they were beginning to settle into a pattern.

Rory quickly finished her work and the paper and prepared to leave. She took one last look around to ensure everything was cleaned up for the summer. Even though most of the staff would be gone, Rory knew her responsibility this summer would be to find replacement writers for the graduates and to ensure the paper was still published once a week for the summer. Each edition would be smaller than what is published during the regular school year so it means less work for everyone who did stay.

Rory walked back to her car so she could shower and change. The summer weather always made her feel hot and sweaty and often showered a couple times day to stay cook. Rory made her way back to the apartment and carried in her things from the car. She immediately went to turn the shower on.

Once she was dressed again, Rory went to look for something to order for a late lunch/early dinner and waited for Logan's call. Just as she finished looking at the menu from the local pizza place, her phone rang. It was Logan.

"Hi Ace."

"Hi you. How was your day?"

"Long and full of meetings. Boring as usual. I hate being here more and more everyday. What did you do for fun today?"

" I went to the paper and tidy things up for the summer. It's not the same with everyone gone their separate ways for the summer. Also, I miss seeing you there when you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Ha ha, very funny. I miss you too. What do you have planned for the rest of the summer?"

"Nothing more than I told you earlier. I am going to keep working at the Gazette and the paper her. Keep myself busy so I don't notice you are gone. Why?" Rory could hear there was something in Logan's voice because she had explained her plans to him countless times already.

"I was thinking that if your plans are not set in stone, maybe you would like to take a little trip?"

"What kind of trip?" Roy was getting a little curious with the hints Logan was giving. Did he really think he could blow off his father and still take the trip to Asia they had planned over the winter? That would go over well with his father. Rory could just picture Mitchum hiring bodyguards or something to hunt them down and drag Logan back to London to finish his year there. It made Rory giggle when she thought about it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me in London? I know it wouldn't be very exciting as I would be working all day but we could be together in the evenings and on the weekends. I could show you London."

"Logan this is crazy. Your father would not be happy with me joining you in London for the summer. Besides, I've seen the sites in London before."

"My father never said you couldn't visit or stay for a while. His only demand was that I be here for the year. I know you can't stay with me for the whole time but this would work. You can keep in touch with both the Gazette and the YDN by email. And, I do remember you have already been to London but not with me. So what do you say? I can have it all arranged by the end of the day!" Rory could hear the excitement in his voice, which made it all the harder to turn him down.

Rory thought about it quickly. What could be better than spending the summer in London with Logan? They would be together for the summer. The only down fall was that in three months, she would be saying goodbye again. She thought again, let's cross that bridge when we come to it.

"Yes", Rory shouted into the phone. "I will come to London for the summer."

**Please review. I am always looking for ideas as well as constructive reviews to improve my writing. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Within two days, Rory found herself on a plane to London, England. She was so excited to see Logan again. It had only been two weeks but it seemed like a lifetime. Tonight she was going to be in Logan's arms again and that was all she wanted.

Rory's plane left on time and she called Logan before she got on the flight to tell him her landing time. Logan told Rory he would be at the airport to meet her. Rory had tried to convince Logan to let her take a cab to either his office or his new apartment but Logan insisted he meet her. She could tell he was just as excited to see her, as she was to see him.

Rory gathered her things quickly once the plane landed and hurried to get through customs in order to meet Logan on the other side of security. As she was getting her passport stamped and items checked, Rory could see Logan waiting for her. He looked so handsome in a suit. Rory could see he was on the phone but he still could not take his eyes off her. He had the cute little smirk on his face that Rory loved.

Once security cleared Rory, she ran through the remainder of the gates, straight into Logan's waiting arms. He snapped his phone shut and hugged Rory right there in front of everyone in the airport. He pulled back and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. It was gentle yet commanding. It was sweet and passionate all at once. Rory felt like she was in heaven.

"Hi, how was your flight?"

"I got to watch Willa Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. I love that movie. Have you been waiting long?"

"Not too long. I was just catching up on some stuff while I waited for you. I have really missed you, Ace. This was such a good idea."

"Glad I thought of it,' joked Rory.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I have to stop at the office for a while. Do you want to tag along or would you rather wait for me at the apartment? I have to stay at the office for a couple of hours."

"I would love to watch you work. Its fun being in a newsroom. It will be even better being in a foreign newsroom. If it's not a problem, I would love to tag along. If I get bored, I will take a cab back to the apartment."

"That's fine with me. And no cabs for you. I will have a car take you to my place. Or should I say, "our place" for the summer anyway." Logan began gathering Rory's things and walking toward the baggage claim. Rory handed over her claim ticket and Logan began taking the luggage off the conveyor belt. He remarked, "How much stuff did you bring with you? You didn't have to bring you entire closet. We do you have washing machines here in London, you know?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I wasn't sure what we would be doing so I wanted to be prepared and I didn't want to waste any time shopping."

"Okay, did they drug you on that flight? You, not want to go shopping? You must have lost your mind." Logan was quickly putting the bags on a cart to push to the car.

"Okay, so I will be going shopping. One of the bags is almost empty so I can get lots of stuff and take it back with me. So now I'm busted."

"Like you could hide it from me. Here'ss the car," Logan said as he pointed to the long black limo waiting in the loading and unloading area. Rory still had a hard time with using the limos. She knew Logan preferred the car service because it allowed him to work while travelling through the city. Rory watched as Logan and the driver loaded the bags into the car. Once inside, Rory sat back and enjoyed the view to the office.

London truly was a beautiful city and had many areas to explore. Rory mentally noted which areas she would like to visit on her own once she "caught up" with Logan. The next couple of days were going to be filled with all kinds of make up time for the last two weeks.

The car stopped outside an 8 storey marbled brick building with Huntzberger Publications on the side of it. Rory could hardly believe Logan worked in an office like this. Logan instructed the driver to take the bags back to the apartment as he and Rory climbed out of the car. As the two of them walked into the building, all kinds of people were tipping their hats and saying "Good afternoon, Mr. Huntzberger." Logan nodded and continued towards the elevator in the lobby of the building. Rory was amazed at the room and the people trying to impress Logan. So much had changed in so little time.

Logan quickly pressed 8 when they were both inside the elevator. Rory remarked "Wow, what a big change. Everyone is trying to get your attention and impress you. I feel like I have just walked into a whole new world."

"Just because I have a new job Rory, it doesn't mean I have changed. I hate all the sucking up that everyone does around here just because I am the boss's son. I would much rather be working side by side with them than be the one they report to." Logan looked annoyed with the situation as usual when he spoke about this assignment. Rory knew this was not his style but it was still a big change from what she was use to.

The elevator pinged when they reached the 8th floor. Logan put his hand on the small of Rory's back and urged her to get out of the elevator. Rory had never seen such an elegant lobby. Rich fabrics were on the furnishings, plush carpets on the floor and marble everywhere. Logan guided Rory down the hall to another office. There sat a beautiful blonde woman working on a computer. Logan said "Hi Hillary. Any messages?"

The young blonde woman got up and said "Yes, I left them all on your desk. You have a meeting with the editor in 30 minutes and your father has called 4 times since you left. I put the folder for the meeting with the editor with your messages. If you need anything else, just let me know." The last part was said in a soft whisper that was loud enough for Rory to hear.

"No, that's fine Hillary. This is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore. She will be staying with me this summer. Please make sure she has everything she needs while she is in the office. I am sure she will be visiting here often so please arrange for her to have a pass to get into the building? Thanks." And with that Logan began moving towards the big, heavy oak doors behind the young blonde. Rory was amazed at how quickly Logan dismissed her. Rory could tell she was trying to come onto Logan but the way he shook her off made Rory feel all the better about their relationship. Rory trusted Logan totally but that did not stop her from worrying about women throwing themselves at Logan. He was a good-looking, young, rich man after all.

Once inside the next room, Rory stood in awe of what she saw. The room was huge. It was as big as their apartment in New Haven. The walls were finished with a rich, dark cherry wood. The desk was sitting in front of floor to ceiling windows with thick curtains pulled back on either side. The carpet was thick and plush. The room screamed of money.

"What, are you stuck?" Logan asked as he went to the desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down. Rory just looked around. There was a washroom off to one side of the room and another door beside it. Rory was not sure where it went but she wanted to explore that later. On another wall were two black leather sofas with a table between them. They looked very comfortable and inviting. Rory put down her carryon bag that she brought upstairs with her and began to explore the room. Next to the mysterious door on the far wall was a bar. Rory was sure it was well stocked for those important meetings with the bigwigs when they came into town. Logan was checking his messages and accessing his computer as Rory continued to explore. She looked out the windows. The view was amazing. Off in the distance was the London tower. Rory always wanted to explore it more as her last visit to London was very short with her grandmother a few years back.

Logan picked up the phone and Rory moved towards the sofas on the other wall. She sat down and her thoughts were right. They were the most comfortable sofas she has the pleasure to sit on. Logan was speaking with someone very loudly by this point. Rory could only assume he was calling his father back. Sometimes she wished he was not so well connected and they could enjoy their time together. At that point, Logan began shouting into the phone. Rory wanted to leave the room but she knew that would not help the situation in the end.

"She's my girlfriend and I want her here. You said I had to be here, you said nothing about Rory. I will do as I am asked and continue to work here. As for who I spend my spare-time with, that's none of your business. Now what did you call about?"

Rory could tell Mitchum was not happy with her presence in London. Rory instantly decided she would be as invisible to Mitchum as she could be. She would not go to the office and interrupt things there. She would avoid answering Logan's cell phone and the phone at the apartment. It was bad enough he had to be here even after she left; she was not going to make it any harder on him than it already was.

Logan finished his call and said "Sorry you had to hear that. I guess he thinks he's running my entire life, not just my career. Please don't let that shorten your stay? I want you here for as long as you can. If I had my choice, I would keep you here with me for the next year." Logan had gotten up from behind the desk and joined Rory on the sofa.

Rory reached over and hugged Logan. "I will stay for as long as I can. I didn't book a flight home yet. My return date is open. I figured this way we could work it out together when we were both sick of each other."

Logan pulled her in closer and just sat there holding her for what seemed like hours. Then, the phone buzzed. Logan loosened the hug and quickly kissed Rory. "I love you," he said as he got up to answer the page.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Mr. Thomas is here for you meeting. Should I show him in?"

Rory knew that was Logan's meeting. "I will just go and explore. Are there any areas that are off limits to me?"

Logan walked back to where Rory stood and handed her a plastic card with his name on it. "Here, take this. It will get you anywhere you want to go. This meeting should only last an hour and then we can get out of here." Logan kissed Rory again and moved towards the door. There stood an older man in his forty's waiting outside the door. Rory assumed it was Mr. Thomas, the editor of the paper. Logan quickly introduced them and Rory began on her way to explore the building.

Rory wandered around the 8th floor for about 15minutes. There were mostly closed doors on the floor and Rory assumed they were offices for the upper management of the paper. At that point, she decided to go down and see what she could find out. First Rory stopped at Logan's secretary's desk to ask what floor the newsroom was located on. Hilary did not like the interruption and answered her in a very short tone "4th floor" and left Rory standing in front of the desk.

Rory got on the elevator and pressed 4th floor. When the elevator came to a stop, the doors quickly opened. Rory walked out and felt like she was in another world yet again. There were people moving everywhere very quickly, shouting and excitement could be felt in the air. She loved it. This is what a newsroom should feel like all the time. Rory quickly began to move around the room to get a feel of what it was all about and to see if she could find out what everyone was working on.

There seemed to be people everywhere on this floor but none of them took note of her at that point. They continued to move on with their business. Rory kept moving so as not to get knocked over or pushed by those hurrying to finish up tasks. Finally a young man came up to Rory and asked "Can I help you?'

Rory continued to look past him at what was going on and said, "No, I'm just exploring."

"You can't just wander around a newsroom without permission," he said curtly.

Rory was not paying much attention to what he was saying and was still trying to keep tabs on what was going on around her.

"Hey, are you listening to me? Do I have to call security?"

Finally his words sunk in and Rory said, "No, I have a pass. Here it is" Rory showed the young man the pass Logan handed her before she left his office.

"That pass belongs to the little boss. What are you doing with it? If you don't start answering my questions with some good explanations, I'm gonna call security!" the young man shouted at her.

By this point some of the others in the room began to notice what was going on. They were all listening to the conversation and stopped in their tracks.

"Mr. Huntzberger is my boyfriend and he gave this to me until I have my own. You can call his secretary and verify it. Better yet, I will go back upstairs and drag him out of his meeting, bring him down here and have it verified in person for you if that makes you feel any better? I should warn you first however, Logan doesn't like it when he is interrupted in a meeting and can get very angry. How secure do you feel about your job?" Rory was just about to turn on her heel when she heard the man speak again.

"No, no, don't do that. I believe you. It's just that we are not use to strangers wandering around on the newsroom floor without advance notice. You could be a reporter from another newspaper for all we know and be here to steal our lead stories."

"I understand. I work at a newspaper at the school I attend and we are always looking at those you just seem to wander in the newsroom as well. Logan is in a meeting and I thought I would explore the building a little. I will be here all summer so I thought I should know where things are."

"What is your name?" asked the young man.

"Rory, Rory Gilmore. And you?"

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you Rory. We've heard your name mentioned a time a two. I think Mr. Huntzberger mentioned you were a reporter the last time he was down here checking up on things. He said you were very good."

"I think Logan is a little biased in that respect. But it's a pleasure to meet you Nick." Rory looked down at her watch and noticed she had been gone well over an hour. Logan would be wondering where she was. "I'm sorry Nick but I have to go. I hope to see you again soon," she said hurrying to the elevator.

When Rory walked back on the 8th floor, she noticed the door to Logan's office was open. The secretary was not at her desk. Rory went to the door of the office and peeked in to see if the meeting was still going on or if Logan was alone.

Logan immediately looked up from his desk and said, "There you are. I was beginning to get worried about you. I was going to call security to check and see where you were. I even asked Hilary if she knew where you went to." Logan got up and walked towards the open door and Rory.

"I was just wandering around," she answered walking further into the office. Rory and Logan met in the middle of the room and were immediately in an embrace. Rory loved these moments with Logan and cherished each one. "I asked Hilary what floor the newsroom was one because I was curious. She didn't tell you?"

Logan shook his head. He looked down into Rory's blue eyes and said, "I guess it must have slipped her mind. So what did you find out about 'my newspaper' during your adventure?" asked Logan.

"You run a very tight ship, Huntzberger. You should be proud of yourself."

With that said, Rory began kissing Logan. They stood in the middle of the room for about ten more minutes just kissing and looking into each other's eyes. It felt like they were looking into each other's souls. Logan finally broke the moment and said, "So, you want to see the apartment? I am finished here for the day."

"Yeah, I would love to," answered Rory.

With that, Logan let her go and went back to his desk to gather some papers to put into his briefcase. Within five minutes they were both on their way to Logan's apartment.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter. It really helped make this one better. Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted specific things to happen in this chapter so I planned a bit more. Please let me know if you like the two new characters I introduced. I am planning to write more about them. Please review.


End file.
